My Fair Lady
by Low Definition
Summary: 39-Share: They shared everything in their lives: their jobs, their living space, and their entire lives, more or less. To them, the next step was logical. Fifty themes that define the lives and relationship of Kyousuke and Hime. K/H, minor A/H. With bonus
1. 1 to 10

_**A/N:** I really need to get around to updating Music Theory. My second chapter, after the fifth revision, wasn't what I wanted it to be, so I scrapped it. Until I write a new one, here's 50 themes of Kyouksuke/Hime! (Grouped into five chapters of ten themes each!)_

_Enjoy, and remember, critique is **always **appreciated!_

* * *

_01. **Walking**_

It was those times they spent together, walking the streets of their beloved city during patrol, where they felt most content. While the city continued to evolve and grow, the other's constant presence was rather soothing.

_02. **Waltz**_

Sparring was like a dance; their feet and bodies moving to the rush of their pulses.

_03. **Wishes**_

He didn't wishes to meet the girl he fell madly in love with; he needed them so that she wouldn't laugh in his face when he told her.

_04. **Wonder**_

If there were seven wonders in the world, the volume of Hime's diet (or the gaping void it put in their finances) would definitely be the eighth. In all honesty, he had no clue how she did it.

_05. **Worry**_

He was always a worrier by nature, but why couldn't he when she was fighting against monsters many times her size?

_06. **Whimsy**_

Daydreaming during class wasn't something she often did, but when she discovered that he was _smoking hot_ without his shirt on, she couldn't help herself.

_07. **Waste/Wasteland**_

It wasn't like him to curse (at least in front of her), but she could tell he was just as angry at the fact that those _goddamn _dragons just rendered the once vibrant plaza into a wasteland.

_08. **Whiskey&Rum**_

It was then Hime discovered that the most uptight people had the most self-destructive methods of stress relief, as he lay in drunken unconsciousness, bespectacled face stained with substance-induced tears. It was also then that she dumped all of the remaining alcohol in their possession (for he had consumed most of it in getting drunk) down the drain.

_09. **War**_

'_Love is a battlefield_,' she realized, as his fist almost connected with her face during one of their sparring matches. When, by some odd motion of fate, their lips connected and their hands instinctively ran over each others' exhausted bodies, she also realized that she wouldn't have it any other way.

_10. **Weddings**_

Because of the gap generation, weddings were a phenomenon Hime hadn't seen until recently. Kyousuke, on the other hand, had witnessed one in his childhood, and secretly wondered what would happen when it was his turn.


	2. 11 to 20

_A/N: Themes 11-20 are in. Enjoy, and critique (or any comment in general) would be appreciated!_

* * *

_11. **Birthday**_

He knew the stress of her job was becoming far too much when she nearly forgot about her birthday.

_12. **Blessing**_

"Yes, fine, whatever, you two have my blessing. Now, would you _kindly_ fuck off? You two are messing up my view of those ladies across the street."

_13. **Bias**_

For the longest time, he felt nervous around humans, excluding her, one of the few of that species that he could trust. Little did he know, at the time, what she truly was.

_14. **Burning**_

When the topic of her babbling took a rather risqué turn, he knew her fever was getting worse; the rising temperature of her face only proved to support that. Needless to say, some suppressed corner of his mind was disappointed.

_15. **Breathing**_

When Akina nearly tuned him, she thought Kyousuke was going to die. His breaths, though shaky and labored, put that nightmare to (a somewhat turbulent) rest.

_16. **Breaking**_

The bouquet of flowers intended for her lay in the trash; he had caught her flirting with a certain Hiizumi.

_17. **Belief**_

"This is a good town, Hime," he asserted, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Not only that, but the townspeople believe-_ I believe- _you're a good-"

Hime never let him finish the statement, as she silenced him with her lips.

_18. **Balloon**_

When the balloon of her ego popped, he was the first one there to patch it up. It was one of the few times where he realized she actually needed him, though she tried to deny it.

_19. **Balcony**_

As Hime fell from the ledge, he swore he'd find some way to save her, even if that meant falling after her, taking the force of impact for her, and dying in place of her.

_20. **Bane**_

When she slapped him across the face and subsequently stormed off, he realized that last comment about her diet had gone too far.


	3. 21 to 30

_A/N: It just hit me that I never gave a disclaimer in this series. Dang._

_Okay, theme 28, I must warn, is about a game called "finger jousting." Wikipedia defines it as: _"...an obscure sport in which two players clasp their right hands together and attempt to poke each other with their right index finger. The competitors interlock hands as if they were arm wrestling and may use only their right arm to "joust," or poke, his or her opponent..."

_Oh, and for you who reviewed thus far, thank you for the comments and critiques! They are much appreciated. Anyone who else is reading, feel free to drop me a line with any suggestions, comments, critiques, complaints, the quality of my driving, etcetera._

**_Disclaimer: So, Yozakura Quartet does not belong to me, but Yasuda Suzuhito. Please purchase/support his current and future works._**

* * *

_21. **Quiet**_

Words were useless, he knew as she silently stared at the photo of her grandmother. Gently placing a hand on her quaking shoulder, he realized there was more to silence than the absence of noise.

_22. **Quirks**_

When she woke him up that morning, his inability to call her by a single name was fairly amusing, she had to admit.

_23. **Question**_

He hated how a simple five-worded question could be so difficult, though they had been in a relationship for quite some time.

'_Hime, would you-?_'

The last two words were the hardest.

_24. **Quarrel**_

"**Damn it, I hope you're **_**fucking happy**_** with him!**" Kyousuke roared, eyes coalescing expressions of hurt and betrayal, as he reconstructed his fortress of emotional barriers once more. Hime was struck silent by the fact that she had never previously been the true target of his rage.

_25. **Quitting**_

He felt his stomach drop when he saw the crumpled letter of resignation.

_26. **Jump**_

Looking at the Japanese translation for that song (it was pretty popular in America), they both reasoned that the only way jumping in front of a train would save _anyone _would be if said jumper was an oni or some similar yokai race. Luckily for Hime, Kyouskuke was willing to do so.

_27. **Jester**_

"Kyousuke, you're such a **fool **sometimes..." she choked out, taking stock of his condition. He looked like he had taken one blow too many.

It was a blow which should have been her's.

"..only for you... M'Lady..." he replied in a hoarse voice, willing to take that blow again and again.

_28. **Jousting**_

Finger-jousting was quite the intense game, especially when those two were involved. In the end, it only served to entice Hime to kick her unfortunate opponent in the groin when he won with a "hit" to the chest.

Some repressed part of Kyousuke's mind was rather pleased until her reaction.

_29. **Jewel**_

"Onii-chan, you have _a lot_ to learn about buying gifts for women," chastised Touka, leading her inept brother towards the jewelry store.

_30. **Just**_

"Just do it already!" exclaimed the land-goddess in exasperation, startling everyone outside of the confessional.


	4. 31 to 40

_A/N: Why yes, as it turns out, Kyousuke's voice actor in the anime (Ono Daisuke) is a decent singer._

_Enjoy!_

**_Yozakura Quartet is the intelectual property of Yasuda Suzuhito, and is in no way mine. Please support the future release of his works._**

_

* * *

_

_31. __**Smirk**_

"Make a move, or _I will_," Akina goaded, smirking. Getting past the rage in the oni's eyes, the human swore he could see the words '_challenge accepted_' running through his friend's mind.

'_Mission accomplished' _ran through the human's.

_32. __**Sorrow**_

"Do you even remember what they looked like?" asked Hime, resting her body against his as her own eyes clouded up, as well.

"_No._"

His voice was scarcely a whisper.

_33. __**Stupidity**_

"You're a human, so don't you just want to get rid of me? I just want Touka and I to be tuned already!" the ten-year-old boy shot back, too narrow-minded in his rage to notice that her usually invulnerable confidence falter.

_34. __**Serenade**_

To her shock, his voice wasn't too shabby. Shame he only sang in the shower, too self-conscious to actually sing to her, or anyone for that matter, in person.

That still didn't mean that she couldn't hear him.

_35. __**Sarcasm**_

"I _totally_ thought that she would think that you punching her in the face like that would be such a _turn-on_," Kohota snickered, causing the oni to choke on his burning coffee. He wasn't sure how she'd found out, but when he saw the horrified look on Ao's face, he figured she had informed the half-yokai of the sparring accident.

His throat was still raw for the next few days.

_36. __**Sordid**_

"A mayor should never lose their sense of decorum, M'Lady," he explained, handing the disheveled girl a handkerchief. She simply smiled back in silent gratitude.

_37. __**Soliloquy**_

Sometimes (to the point of him pretty much speaking to himself), she couldn't help but doze off to the sound of his training lectures. There was something oddly soothing about the deep timbre of his voice.

_38. __**Sojourn**_

"You've come a long way to get here, _kid_," Shidou commented, offering a friendly smile to the downtrodden oni. Chuckling, he continued, "don't let this bump in the road ruin anything between the two of you. There're plenty of people here in town that would be disappointed if you and Hime split."

_39. __**Share**_

They shared everything in their lives: their jobs, their living space, and their entire lives, more or less. To them, the next step was logical.

_40. __**Solitary**_

"M'Lady, d-don't come near me-!" Kyousuke shouted, his powers having inexplicably gone out of control once more. Once again, body quaking, he tried to excise himself from everyone around him, while she, with an awkward embrace, tried to suture him back.


	5. 41 to 50

_A/N: Well, this is it, guys: the last set of themes!_

_Feedback of any sort is still appreciated. In a little while, I plan to revise this and upload it to my deviantart account, along with explanations of some of the themes. Any revisions will also be made to the work on this site (explanations will likely be added to the author's notes in each chapter)._

_...and who knows? If I feel like it, maybe I'll add a bonus set._

**_Yozakura Quartet is the intellectual property of Yasuda Suzuhito, and in no way belongs to me. I am in no way an owner of his works._**

_Enjoy the last chapter!_

* * *

_41. __**Nowhere**_

Even if she was going nowhere, he'd follow her there until the end. Even if he never knew, she appreciated it.

_42. __**Neutral**_

"I'm not going to take sides in this, Hime-chan," began Ao, looking up, "but, I think it would be best if you both talked to each other about this misunderstanding."

_43. __**Nuance**_

Descrbing Kyouske as _adorable _seemed like an utter impossibility, but as she took in every litte detail of his gently sleeping form, Hime realized how deceptive his otherwise masculine traits were, to that effect.

_44. **Near**_

Generally, Kyousuke found it hard to focus on menial office tasks when he was in his own office. It was especially hard to focus on banal paperwork when Hime was so close that he could feel her body heat and faintly smell her perfume, both of which were overpowering his senses at that moment.

So much for the imaginary line he drew between them.

_45. __**Natural**_

When her shirt was torn fighting against the fallen Silver, he couldn't help but ogle. It was natural for any man to do so, wasn't it?

_46. __**Horizon**_

"This sounds really corny, but whatever lies ahead, I want to be with you," she confessed, lightly grabbing his hand in both of hers.

He, in response, rested his forehead against hers and replied, "my sentiments exactly, _Hime_."

_47. __**Valiant**_

Defiantly glaring at their foe, Kyousuke instinctively stepped between the assailant's blow and Hime's vulnerable form, she having been disarmed.

He didn't even cry out when the force of the would-have-been-fatal blow easily crushed his bones; he could worry about it later, when she was safe.

_48. __**Virtuous**_

"Even if our powers are 'upright' and whatever, it doesn't mean our chemistry's bad!" Hime argued, pinning him against the wall of the dojo with the pole of her spear.

_49. __**Victory**_

"Sorry, but _I win_," she flirted, pulling the obstinate male closer to her by his tie. Her statement was maintained, his cheeks rapidly changed from their usual tone to a brilliant crimson, as he gave in to her demands.

Internally, she celebrated.

_50. **Defeat**_

Usually, he was the paragon of self-control. However, as he blissfully laid there, her body draped over his and their limbs intertwined, he realized _occasionally _losing to emotion wasn't so bad, after all.

* * *

_Fin._


	6. Bonus: 51 to 60

_A/N: I do believe this is, in fact, a bonus chapter. For the record, I finally realized that I had anonymous reviews disabled, so I changed that. So, for you guys who don't have accounts who are reading this, you are now able to review!_

**_Yozakura Quartet is the intelectual property of Yasuda Suzuhito, and is in no belongs to me. Otherwise, it would be certain that Kyousuke/Hime would eventually be cannon (and I would be a rather happy fangirl). Either way, please support the future release of his works._**

**_

* * *

_**

51. **Ring**

Personally, he thought the title (not to mention the job itself) of 'Mayoral Assistant' had a nice ring to it.

It was much better than the (jokingly) derogatory term Akina gave to his job, anyways.

52. **Hero**

He may not have had the spotlight (that was clearly taken by Akina), but even from the shadows, she admitted he was still a hero.

Not that she would ever tell him that.

53. **Memory**

His memory was surpassed only by his strength and his ability to mentally calculate almost anything.

To her chagrin, it was that same memory that allowed him to micromanage her diet.

54. **Box**

They were on even terms: she was disarmed without her spear, as he was left powerless by his shackle.

It only served to make their fistfight of a spar even more intense.

55. **Run**

Though it was practically assumed Hime would win in the mayoral election, he still worked overtime to be sure everything ran according to plan.

56. **Hurricane**

If there was one good thing about the storm that left them stranded in their home for three days, Hime figured, it gave them plenty of opportunity to spar.

Touka, however, seemed to have other plans for them...

57. **Wings**

When the twelve-year-old Hime gawked at the new resident's wings (he was a tengu), he felt a twinge of some familiar, yet still peculiar emotion.

Feeling his horns, he realized it was the same way he felt when she was close to Akina.

58. **Cold**

Hime was still shivering during that hellish patrol, despite the fact that she still wore her scarf. Hoping to alleviate her frigidness, he offered (although 'forced' is a more accurate term) his jacket on her, even though his situation wasn't any better.

That still didn't stop Juri from chastising him when he visited the clinic with a minor case of frostbite.

59. **Red**

"M-M'Mayor-? No! I mean Hime! Gah! I-I mean...!" he stuttered out, blood rushing to his face as he took refuge in the barricade of his sheets.

_Why did he have get so flustered at time like this?_

60. **Drink**

Neither of them was sure as to who spiked their drinks with alcohol that bizarre night (though they were pretty sure it had to do with a certain land-goddess).

* * *

Notes for Selected Themes:

**51**: That didn't happen like you thought it would, did it? And for Akina's titles? I'll leave that to the imagination of you, the reader.

**54**: I was initially thinking of knocking out with a box dropping on top of their head. (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 minor Spoiler: Fortune social link rank eight, anyone?)

**60**: I wouldn't put it past Yae to do something like that, seriously.


End file.
